


Hidden In Plain Sight

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Sana is on the hunt for the perfect birthday gift for her girlfriend, Dahyun. Despite the happy occasion, she can't help but feel a little sad that their relationship must be kept secret. But that won't stop Sana from finding an adorable, fluffy beanie for the love of her life.





	Hidden In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



> Dahyun's birthday isn't for a little over a week, but I didn't want to wait to post this!

Sana walked through the aisles of the store, her eyes peeled for something very specific. Surely _this_ store must have what she was looking for. She had been on the hunt for the perfect birthday gift for Dahyun for the past month, but no matter how many stores she went to, nothing was ever quite right. After all, this would be the first time they were celebrating Dahyun’s birthday as an official couple.

…Well, somewhat official, anyways. No one else could know the truth about them. Sometimes it hurt to keep their love a secret like this, but whenever Sana started to get upset, Dahyun would hold her in her arms, showering her tear-stained cheeks with kisses and reassuring her that it would be okay as long as they had each other. In those moments, Sana’s fears melted away, and all she could think about was how absolutely lucky she was to be with such an amazing girl. The only challenge was figuring out how to show Dahyun just how much she meant to Sana.

As Sana approached the back of the store, she began to worry that this store wouldn’t have any either. Maybe the stores had gotten rid of them because it wasn’t winter anymore—

“There!” Sana shrieked when she spotted what she was looking for in the second to last aisle. She rushed over to the shelves—only tripping over her own feet once—and stopped in front of the beanie display.

 _Hmm_ , Sana thought as she looked over her options. She had been hoping for a broader selection, but she could make do with this.

Her eyes were drawn to a pink one in the middle. After grabbing it from the shelf, she turned it over in her hands and felt the material. It was nice—very soft. But it wouldn’t do.

It was too similar to the one she had bought for Dahyun after they had finished filming their first music video. Sana had bought it on a whim, telling Dahyun that the neon pink color of the hat complemented her hair nicely—but the faint little blush that had appeared on Dahyun’s face upon receiving the gift complemented her hair even better. It was at that moment that Sana had finally admitted to herself that her fondness for Dahyun went a bit farther than platonic feelings.

Smiling, Sana placed the beanie back on the shelf and searched for a different one. She let out a quiet “ooh” when she saw a bright, striped one. It looked a lot like the one Dahyun had given her last fall on their first date.

Sana had been so nervous that she had forgotten to check the weather and, as a result, was completely unprepared for the cold. After teasing her for a few minutes, Dahyun had relented and taken off her own hat, placing it on Sana’s head. It was so soft against her ears that Sana couldn’t stop touching it to feel the material on her hands as well. This led to Dahyun grabbing Sana’s hands each time to keep her from messing with the hat, which led to them both giggling uncontrollably each time Sana reached up to touch the hat again. But why would Sana stop doing it when it meant that, even for a moment, they were able to hold hands?

As annoyed as Dahyun had pretended to be with the situation, she had let Sana keep the hat. Sana didn’t wear it very often, though—the more she wore it, the less it smelled like Dahyun’s shampoo.

Putting the second beanie back on the rack, Sana kept looking. She’d find the perfect one soon, she could feel it.

Finally, in the bottom row, Sana found it. She carefully picked it up to look at it more closely, making sure that it wasn’t just a figment of her imagination. It was real. And it was perfect. Not wanting to wait another second, Sana clutched the hat and rushed to the check-out line. Next, all she had to do was wait three more days for Dahyun’s birthday.

Those were the longest three days of Sana’s life. 

* * *

 

The day after Dahyun’s birthday, the group got ready for their next performance. When Dahyun joined the others, they were quick to tease her for her new accessory. It was way too hot for a beanie—especially under the intense glare of the stage lights—they argued, but Dahyun refused to remove the hat. _It was a birthday gift_ , she explained. No one seemed to change their mind, but after a few more minutes they dropped the conversation.

They did have a point, Sana had to admit. But nothing compared to the feeling of warmth that spread through Sana when she saw Dahyun performing with her new white beanie with purple polka dots, smiling wider than she had in weeks.

Sure, the rest of the world may not know the truth about their relationship. But as Sana watched her girlfriend wearing a symbol of their love on stage in front of hundreds of fans and cameras, she felt like it was anything but a secret. And Sana had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe this fic to an absolutely wonderful prompt given to me by an absolutely wonderful friend: 
> 
> "Beanie shopping. You know how dahyun has a collection, but here most of them are gifts from sana and they have meaning/story behind."


End file.
